For One Last Time
by XxxJerza4everxxX
Summary: "This time she was safe and I couldn't ask for more." AU:Highschool


Sup!

This was just a random thing that popped into my head...So I decided to write it.

This is as you can see GaLe...I ship them but not as intense as how I ship Jerza...

But hopefully this would be good enough. It's my first time writing Gale...

Hope you like it...

**Disclaimer: FT not Mine**

Onto the Story!

* * *

**The Night of Feelings….**

**...**

The rain poured heavily that night. This day was supposed to be perfect, there would've been nothing out of the ordinary happening. It was New Year's Eve after all, everything should've been doing fine. We were having fun watching the fireworks display together. It was the first time I saw her smile like that and it was also the first time I've had fun after all these years. Everything was supposed to be great….

Then why are we in the dark alley way, soaking wet. Her light-green kimono was now in a darker shade. Tears were falling from her eyes, she was trembling not because of the coldness the rain was providing, but because of the fear she's experiencing right now. I couldn't comfort her, tell her everything's going to be fine, tell her I was there to protect her, and especially tell her that _I loved her…._

I couldn't do all that because I was lying down on the concrete ground far away from her. Blood was oozing out of my gut. Probably, because of the sharp metal that is implanted on it. I couldn't move my legs because _they _maimed it. My vision was getting blocked by the blood that was continuously dripping from my forehead.

"Well, who knew the good ol' Gajeel Redfox would be so weak right now." The guy sneered.

A loud laughter erupted, "And all because of this girl….."

The man grabbed her hair and yanked her head back. I can see her trying to hold his hand to make it stop but he didn't. She was weak against him.

"Stop….Don't hurt her…" I was trying my best to speak up but it was hard since the pain was unbearable. I was on the verge of passing out because of the blood loss. But, I can't give up right now. _She wasn't safe yet…._

"Don't hurt her? Really now, Gajeel….. Weren't you the first one who did?"

It all came flashing back to me. I wanted to cry, so badly. I regretted every ounce of beating I gave her. I didn't want to do that again. I couldn't say anything because it was true. I was the first one who hurt her. I should never have done that. I was a monster, I deserved this but she didn't…..

"How pathetic have you become…. You even let us beat you up because of this girl. How idiotic could you be?"

The man approached me but I couldn't do anything. My arms were tired enough to move. This was the first time I've ever felt so weak.

"Oi! Totomaru! Look at the knife it's falling off his gut. Put it back in!"

When he reached my place, he smirked and planted his foot on the knife and pushed it back in.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

_It hurts like fucking hell! _It was fucking unbearable….. I moved my hand to grab a hold of his foot and gave all of my strength in order to stop the pain. But it was all insufficient. The knife dug deeper than before. I was squirming in pain, I couldn't even open my eyes because of the intenseness of the pain.

It went on for a few minutes then it stopped. I looked at him in the eye while gripping his foot.

"Why…why…are you d-doing this? We we-re friends…."

He laughed and looked at me coldly, "We are…..This is just purely business, Gajeel. Actually, we could still hangout after this if you want. But, probably we wouldn't because as I said you have grown weak. The boss doesn't want to deal with you anymore. And he also wants that girl gone."

I glared at him, "Fuck you! Fuck you all! You useless shits!"

_Bang!_

I couldn't hear anything for a moment, it was like everything was dead-silent. I thought it was nothing but a sudden pain shot up from my leg.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He shot it from point blank. They laughed because they found it amusing but I didn't for all I felt was pain….pain…..pain. My right leg was oozing out blood, my kimono was also drenched with water and blood. I was lying down in a pool of blood which was my own.

I turned my head to the side and saw Levy staring at the happening wide eyed. Her hands were covering her mouth and tears were continuously dripping from her eyes. I pitied her. _If she didn't get involved with me then she would've had her normal New Year….She would've been so much happier._

"You know what? I'm getting bored….Don't you guys agree?"

"Yeah….."

"How bout we just finish what we came for? Let's just kill the girl already…."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing._ No….Please not Levy…._ Totomaru headed back and threw the gun to the guy who was in front of him. I recognized that guy. It was _Sue…_ It wasn't even a guy.

"Go on, Sue… Kill her yourself. After all she was the woman who stole Gajeel away right?"

"Sue….Don't do this….Please not her. You are angry at me right? So just kill me instead! Leave her alone." I was pleading but she just gave me a cold stare.

"If you only chose me, Gajeel…."

She aimed the gun at Levy's head. But, she still wasn't pulling the trigger. I attempted to crawl but that was unnecessary since, Sol grabbed the back of my shirt and threw me inches away from Levy. It was like your neck hanging on the rope and the ground was just inches away from stepping, yet you can't reach it.

It was like the bones of my body weren't supporting my being anymore. Aria went near and yanked me back in order for me to kneel.

"Sue, you better do it fast. He's on the verge of passing out. We wouldn't want him to not see this right?"

I didn't want to. This can't be happening, none of this can be happening. I don't want to see it, this was impossible. We were happy. _What have I done wro_ng? _All of this is just a dream right? None of this is true….Now only if I can wake up right now. Yes! What did my dad tell me before? Oh right! Just close my eyes and count 1, 2, 3. It will all be gone….._

I closed my eyes and counted….

_1_

_2_

_3_

But, when I opened it again nothing happened. This was the reality, I can never escape it. I was frantic and afraid. This was the consequence of my action. I looked at Levy's face and slowly tears were dripping from my eyes. She could never see it since the rain was preventing her to. This was the first time in ten years. Last time he cried was because of the death of his father. Now, the death of his friend.

A very special friend, who was always there for me.

I raised my hand to wipe the tears dripping from my eyes. Sue placed her finger on the trigger and aimed for Levy's head. She was already squeezing it. I could see Levy bracing herself. I couldn't watch it. I've already lost one, I can't lose another one. Because if I do I will surely break.

I wasn't a religious type of guy…But.

_Please just this time…._

I shook his grip off of me. He was probably shocked so it was easy.

_Just this one last time to make things right._

_I need just enough strength to save her._

I tried to stand up with my wobbly legs. Pain was inevitable but I needed to endure it. _For her…_

_Only enough…Then you can put me where I belong…_

I sprinted to Levy with all my strength before she could pull the trigger.

_This time….Everything's going to be alright…._

_I won't fuck up this time….._

_She'll be happy and free._

_Free from everything._

Sue pulled the trigger and when she did. I smiled….

_Just in time…._

_This time I finally did something right…._

_Even if it costs my life._

_Everything for the woman I love…._

I felt Levy tense up just before I felt myself gravitating to the ground. My body slumped lifelessly on the cold hard concrete ground.

I heard them run away. But my heart broke when I saw her kneel beside me and cry. She never stopped but I couldn't wipe her tears away since my body was far from numb. I was already at my limit. My consciousness was fading but this time I was finally happy. _I saved her_. _I hope it was enough to make up for the things I stole from her._

It was supposed to be cold but it felt warm. I slowly closed my eyes as the feeling of relief engulfed me. _This time she was safe and I couldn't ask for more._

* * *

_So what do you guys think.? _I'm planning to make this a multi-chapter but I want to know what your opinions are. If you want it as a one shot or a multi chapter... So Anyway Please do review!

Thanks for reading!

Over and Out!


End file.
